Never Doing THAT Again!
by Rainbow R
Summary: You know someones really up there laughing at you when two robots show up on your doorstep, that your cousin begged you to order, claiming that your their new master.."I thought it was a CD like the Sims Sakura?" "...Yeah and I thought it was Miku." R&R


**A/N: Hey people! So I'm back again with a story! One that is way better than my other ones...which are pretty bad...But yeah anyways I like to think that this story is one of the greatest things my 13 year-old mind has thought of..Please flames are welcomed aslong as they will help me improve with my writing!**

**I own nothing but my OC'S and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THIS BOX GOD DAMMIT!"<p>

It was times like this when Alexis wondered if she died long ago and this is her internal punishment. Really some of the things that happen in this house seems like a set up for a poorly written fanfiction, one with no plot just random disasters.

When you order a special Japanese CD, it's not suppose to turn out to be two twin robots who have a weird obsession with fruit. It's suppose to be a CD like your little cousin said. In fact your little cousin shouldn't have been ling about it in the first place.

What kind of cousin dose that?

Hers apparently.

Ungrateful Manipulative brat. Or twat, you have to get creative with the name calling sometimes. Like a wise man once said 'Originality is the key young grasshopper'. Or maybe it was a crack head. Really who ever says 'young grasshopper' has to be trying to sound wise-or not high.

Alexis but her head in her hands and groaned, "Dear god, why do you hate me? I'm a good person. I mean sure I have my faults and stuff but at least I don't speak in third person, which happens to be as annoying as hell. I would know Sakura went through that stage."

"Len who's that girl talking to herself over there on the couch?" A pretty blond girl-robot-with a white bow on her head stopped running to ask her twin counter part, Len.

"I don't know Rin maybe she's our new Master?" Len, too stopped running with a puzzled look on his face.

Sakura stopped cold in chasing after them. 'This can't be happening!'

"NOT-UH IF I HAVE TO KEEP YOU THEN I'M THE MASTER! I-" at the looks she was getting Sakura decided that hollering out 'I paid for you' as loud she could wouldn't get her songs done. "I'M THE REASON YOUR HERE! SHE,"Sakura said pointing at the now gawking Alexis, "DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE! BUT I DO! YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!"

"Wow thanks a lot." Rin muttered sarcastically.

Sakura couldn't believe that she had picked up dog shit,Worked with a bunch of grease bags, hung out with old hags all day for this? They wouldn't even sing her songs or call her master! She wanted to stomp her foot on the ground like a child till she got what she wanted and more. She want things to go her way more _than most of the time '_This must be one of those FML moments I hear so much about.' Sakura thought sarcastically.

"I think she's lost it." Rin whispered to her brother.

"UGGHH!" Sakura screeched in frustration and ran off to her temporary room.

'Great now I'm alone with them...how did this happen again?' Alexis thought back bitterly blowing her poorly dyed purple bangs out of her face.

-Flashback-

"Can you please just call! For me? All you have to do is call and order it! I have to money to pay for it!"

Alexis rolled on her side to see her little cousin sitting on her bed looking at her with pleading eyes. She sighed, rolled on her back and look at the ceiling. "I don't even know what a ________Vocaloid________ is."

"It's like this thing you buy that likes...ermm..well it's kind of hard for me to explain-but I'll pay for it!" Sakura pleaded. "Please just see it my way! I've done all these crazy jobs to save up money then, when I ask my mom to buy it for me she says no!

"I just want to get my songs out there you know! If I can get one of these and have them sing a couple of my songs, then maybe, just maybe mom and dad will take my dream seriously..." Sakura finished seriously.

Alexis sighed yet again and pulled her covers over her head. She didn't want to crush her little cousin's dream but she knew nothing about these vocaloids. I mean really, what kind of responsible consumer orders something they know nothing about?

Her apparently.

"How much is it?" Came out Alexi's muffled voice from under the covers

"135.95 if you include shipping and handling." Sakura said excitedly

"And it's just a CD you put in your computer and download like the Sims?" Alexi's muffled voice asked tiredly.

"Yeah, Just like Sims!"

Alexis pulled her covers away from her and sat up on her bed all while glaring half-heartily at her cousin. 'Oh what the heck. What's the worst that could happen, it's not like were buying people here' she thought.

"Fine."

Sakura just sat there in shock, then a huge grin work it's way on her face. "THANKYOULEXISYOURTHEBEST!" She cried and ran off to find the Tv remotes. Yeah remotes, because remotes these days only do one thing each. Don't worry we think its stupid too.

Alexis sighed as she heard Sakura's retreating footsteps. Why did she keep inviting this child over again? Alexis sat up on her bed in the 'criss-cross applesauce' position. She scratched her head as she listened to the cries of frustration coming from her living room,straining to hear the hallelujah that would indicate that she had found the right remotes.

"HALLELUJAH!"

Alexis sighed knowing that she now had to follow through with this. 'Damn that cute face of hers, Oh god why couldn't you have made her an ugly child? Why not god, why not? I mean come on she's sixteen not six.' and Alexis was pretty sure that sixteen year olds weren't suppose to be cute.

Unless your Hunny from the host club.

Then again Hunny wasn't sixteen was he? Who wants to be Hunny anyway though? At least be the twins or something since more people like them.

"Lexis I found the remotes! Now we can wait for the comical to come on and watch it! Then you can order it and all that fun crap that I can't do because I'm not 18 or older! You can order it online though, but I'm not sure if you have to be 18 or older though!" She said excitedly.

Sakura couldn't believe that this was going so well, but then again when doesn't it for her?  
>"Good for you." Alexis muttered sullenly.<p>

Saukura turned on the tv and squeals out something that sounded like, "I. CAN'T. WAIT. TO. SEE. MIKUUUUU-!"

"I thought you said it was a CD?" Alexis interrupted dully looking at her cousin with sleepy eyes.  
>Sakura looked up shocked 'Did I say that out loud? She understood it, Crap!'<p>

"Well yeah but-Erm-It has a video thing too! You know for music videos-?" Sakura trailed off while inwardly praying for her older cousin to buy it.

"Sure whatever." Alexis mumbled her eyes now glued to the Tv.

"Hehe yeah." Sakura picked up one of the remotes while inwardly smirking 'I cant believe that she believed bought that!'. "I saw it on this channel Lexis." She said as she put down the remote.  
>(One hour later)<p>

"Ugh! Why is it not airing? It should have been on by now," Sakura whined crossing her arms over her noticeably small chest, "Why hasn't it showed! This is so gay!" She continued to whine looking at her cousin with annoyance in her eyes.

Alexis let out an irritated sigh and glared at her whining cousin, "Then why don't we order it online? Didn't you say we could do that?" She said irately.

"Yes. Yes. Yesss! I'll go get the laptop!" She chirped out as she bolted out the door

Sakura smirked at her luck. 'This is all working out better than I thought it would!' she thought smugly as she picked up the laptop.

Sakura couldn't stop imagining her name in flashing lights, her songs being sung in front of millions, living in a mansion and most of all being rich! All the great things the would come her way if her songs got out there!

"It'd be amazing." She mumbled out loud to herself smiling brightly as her walked back into her cousins room.

"What would be 'amazing'?" Alexis asked sitting up on her bed looking at Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

"If you could brush that rats nest you call hair." Sakura said rising a eyebrow at said rats nest.

Alexis's hand immediately went up to her messy black hair trying in vain to smooth it down. "Oh screw you Sakura, I haven't had time to fix it because I'm wasting my time watching commercials." Alexis said as she flipped her cousin the bird.

"Mmm-Hmm." Sakura chirped skipping over to the bed and flopping down.

Alexis didn't put her finger down.

"Well anyways on a cheery and better looking note," Insert glare from Alexis here,"I found the laptop!"

"Hey! Hey! Hellooo? Anyone in there?" Rin shouted as she waved her hand in front of there new 'masters' face.

Alexis blinked. She had no idea what to say to the teenage robots. 'Oh god this better not turn out like that Nickelodeon show.'  
>"Helloooooooo!"<p>

"Erm...Could you please stop waving your hand in my face?" Alexis asked timidly.

"Oh so you can talk! Me and Len thought you were either mute or really shy!" Rin chatted excitedly.

Alexis wasn't even going to trouble herself by glaring at the robot girl for her unintended insult. She was having to flash back goddammit! You don't talk during those. You watch them. She looked at the robot girl who was still chatting excitedly and suddenly realized that her twin counter part wasn't there.

"It was so dark and scary, but I had Len with me so it wasn't that bad! But the lady who bought us was so mean! So we-"

"Umm..where is Ken?" Alexis asked worriedly thinking of all the things a robot could be doing.

'What if he was toasting toast with his laser beam eyes then cause a random explosion?' She thought franticly.

Out of all the reactions Rin could of had, Alexis wasn't expecting full blowned laughter, in fact if she hadn't known better she would have thought that it was a normal fourteen year old girl laughing.

"K-ken? *giggle giggle* I-I-its Len Mast-t-ter!" Then she irrupted into laughter once again.

And just like that Alexis shock wore off and she began to turn red like a cherry. "It's not that funny!" she yelled in embarrassment.

She just smirked.

Brat.

It was going to a long day Alexis decided dully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so that raps it up, a little short almost 2,000 words though hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry about tiny-or large-grammar mistaskes, wish I could say english is my second language but it's not...Hehe I'm in need for a Beta reader (for two stories actually) sooo if you can help or recommend some one that would be great...oh yeah and remember**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**l  
><strong>**l**

**V**


End file.
